Beyond Kami's Lookout
by Gary Baudelaire
Summary: Kami's Lookout has been a place for peace for so many years. What our heroes doesn't know is that there is a demon world above it and they do all they can to stop it.


Gohan was working on something for his job. It was nothing important but it was something he wanted to do. His wife Videl walked in and kissed him and then sat down at the kitchen table. "Hey." He said not looking up from his work until Videl said, "Did you now Pan is failing all of her classes?"  
Gohan looked up in shock, "What? She is?" This couldn't be true. She was created with his genes. He was a genius.  
Videl nodded, "She had the report card stuck under her dresser. It's horrible. I suppose she thought she could keep it a secret from us." Gohan pounded on the table and lit a cigarette. "Gohan!" Videl said and snatched it out of his hand, "You said you were quitting! This is horrible! Why did you do this?" "Videl, you know I only smoke when I am frustrated! It's not like I intentionally wanted to smoke. I just tried it."  
Pan was walking in the room at that second and was trying to sneak out. "Young lady sit down." Gohan said and pointed at the couch. Pan walked to the couch and sat down.  
"I have told your father what's going on. Honey how could you?" "Just because you two freaks are geniuses doesn't mean I have to be." Pan shouted and got up. "You sit down right there!" Gohan shouted and turned to sit down with her. At that moment the doorbell rang and Videl answered. "Hi Videl." Said Chi-Chi. "Hi Chi-Chi. This isn't really the best time right now. We're punishing Pan." "Oh I've been there. Gohan good luck. Videl, you too. Bye!" She walked off and Videl closed the door. "Now, Pan no dating for a month. No TV either for two weeks. I am not just getting started with you." Gohan said and sent her to her room. Videl kissed him and picked up her purse. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to buy her some books. Your mother taught you so why shouldn't I? I'll be back in about two hours. Bye honey." Gohan sat at the table and brushed back his hair. How did they do this? How did his parents do it?  
Gohan remembered when Pan was born. She was a beautiful little baby with sparkling blue eyes and Gohan loved her. It was a wonderful day. But he didn't suspect that perfect little girl would grow to be like this.  
Gohan walked into Pan's room to apologize but she wasn't there. Pan's window was open and a note was on the bed,  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
I hate you! I'm leaving and you can't find me. I'll make sure of it!  
Pan Son  
  
Gohan threw the letter down and flew out of the window. He knew exactly where she was.  
Goten was sitting in his bachelor's pad with his new girlfriend.  
"Goten, sweety, can we go buy some makeup and things?"  
"Of course dear. I'll get you some." He kissed her and she kissed him back until they fell back kissing deeply.  
His girlfriend got up and turned on the TV which was showing some talk show, "Goten, I have something to tell you..."  
Goten looked up at her and she smiled weakly seeing the lip marks on him, "What?"  
"Well I have some weird news... I just don't know how..."  
"What is it? You know you can tell me."  
"Goten!" She tried pushing him off as he kissed her again, "GOTEN! I'm having a baby!"  
Goten's heart jumped into his throat and he passed out.  
Goten woke up looking into his girlfriend's eyes. She was scared, "Are you Ok sweet?"  
"Uh yeah. I don't think I heard you right though. I thought you said you were having a"  
"Baby. Yes. It is also positive to being your baby. Goten. I don't know what to do... I'm not ready. I'm only twenty-four! You're only my boyfriend."  
There was a knock on the door and Goten opened it.  
"Hey Son!" It was Goku.  
"Hi Dad."  
"I see you two have been kissing..."  
"Oh. Yeah. This is kind of scary sit down Dad."  
"Ok..." Goku sat down on the couch and Goten and Kichi stood at the front of the room, "Now Dad this might become of a surprise but..."  
Kichi opened her mouth, "Goten and I are having a baby."  
Goku's eyes were huge and he looked back and forth, "What? A baby! No!" "Yes!" Goten said and he was about to cry.  
"Well when's it due?"  
"In six months. It's already positive to being ready and I can't get rid of him."  
"Him? You're having a boy?"  
"Yeah I guess so."  
"I have been waiting forever. I am ready," Goten said and kneeled, "Kichi, will you marry me?"  
Goku fell off his chair. Kichi gasped and held her mouth, "YES!" She kissed him and they fell down while Goku rushed out.  
Pan had just got to Goten's house. It was small and ugly with only him and his girlfriend living there.  
She could here them talking inside and she crawled to the back of the house into his bedroom window.  
It was dark outside now. She couldn't turn back. Her dad find her and then she would get more than grounding so she crawled into the window and fell on his bed.  
Goten's underwear was thrust everywhere with his clothes. Most of it was on his small TV and radio. She was on the messed up bedspread and it was covered in Underwear and socks mostly with a shirt now and then.  
"Yeah I think we could at least by next month." "Not next month next week! How about tomorrow!" "No Kichi." Pan didn't want to know what they were talking about. So she crawled into his closet as Goten came into the room to go to sleep. Pan shut her eyes and fell back into a corner to sleep. She would stay here until morning and hide under some of his piles of clothes when he got dressed in the morning.  
"Come on Kichi. We're going out. Let me change." Pan looked into light shining in the small closet and she knocked a spider off of her leg.  
Goten walked out into the living room and the door closed behind him.  
Pan breathed out and got out of the closet into his room.  
It was nasty. Her mother would die if she saw it.  
Pan walked into the living room with it's old couch and then she went to the bathroom to use it. She had to hold for at least three hours while dodging her father when she saw him.  
Pan flushed and walked into Kichi's room. It was bigger than Goten's and it was much cleaner. Pan smiled and turned on the TV. She would much more like to stay in this room but Kichi would be smarter and see her.  
The doorbell rang. Pan panicked and ran into the closet and closed the door.  
She could hear footsteps walk around the outside next to Kichi's window.  
Pan almost screamed. She had left the TV on!  
The person opened the window and flew into it.  
It was her dad and she kept quiet in the closet as he walked around and saw nothing.  
Pan hiccupped and Gohan opened the door, "Pan... You broke into your own uncle's house."  
"So did you and it's your brother."  
The front door opened and they heard a voice, "Yeah Kichi I'm just getting my wallet."  
He walked into Kichi's room and Gohan jumped in the closet with Pan.  
Goten looked around and stole fifty dollars off of her dresser. He then ran off.  
"Daddy he stole money from her!"  
"Yes I know. Let's get out of here. Your mother is probably worried sick."  
They flew out of the house into their own.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Screamed Videl as she moved on both of them, "YOU LEFT THE FRONT DOOR WIDE OPEN AND THE WINDOWS! I CAN'T BELIEVE BOTH OF YOU I KNOW YOU HAVE MORE SENSE THAN THAT!"  
Pan was crying while Gohan sat looking at the ceiling.  
"Gohan you're sleeping on the couch tonight! Pan you are grounded for a year! GET OUT OF HERE!" She pushed Pan in her room and locked the door and window and then put Pan in bed and then she thrust blankets at Gohan.  
"Videl please!" Gohan started.  
"Oh and I'm not washing your clothes anymore Gohan. Wash them yourself!" She slammed her door and Gohan put back her head. Perfect. Why did he listen to his mother? 


End file.
